Confirmações
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: continuação de "Detenção". A relação entre Snape e Draco fica mais forte


CONFIRMAÇÕES  
  
Disclaimer: estes personagens não mepertencem, mas sim a J.K. Rowling Aviso: fic slash Snape/Draco  
  
Finalmente, as aulas haviam recomeçado, após os longos feriados de Natal e fim de ano. Hogwarts voltou a ficar lotada e barulhenta quando os bruxos voltaram de casa, onde haviam passado as "férias". As brilhantes decorações fora retiradas, mas Dumbledore insistira para que alguns pequenos enfeites coloridos fossem deixados, animando as salas e corredores. No primeiro dia de aula, na verdade, poucos alunos haviam pego o ritmo do estudo novamente. Só se ouvia fofocas sobre presentes, ceias, festas, etc. Mesmo durante as aulas, ou seja, nenhuma das 4 Casas se livrou de perder pontos neste dia. Quando a última aula de Poções do dia chegou ao fim, Snape mal podia acreditar. Fora realmente irritante chamar a atenção de jovens bruxos que se concentravam em tudo, menos em Poções. Maldito feriado! Sempre interrompia o ritmo das aulas e as pessoas voltavam achando que ainda estavam de férias... Para Severus Snape, o feriado de ano novo não tinha sido tão agradável assim. Na verdade, fora frustrante. Snape podia ser uma pessoa amarga, às vezes. Frio e autoritário, talvez. Cínico também. Mas não era covarde. Portanto já admitira para si mesmo: não conseguia tirar Draco da cabeça. Não, isso não começara a acontecer depois da "detenção". Não, já tinha o garoto na cabeça havia mais tempo. O sentimento apenas se intensificou após aquela noite. E por isso o feriado não fora bom. Pareceu durar eternamente, pois Malfoy havia voltado para casa, indo passar o Natal/ano novo com a família. E Snape o esperou voltar para conversar finalmente com ele. Severus Snape não era arrogante a ponto de esconder isso. Pra que fazer isso? Era covardia na sua opinião. Se queria Draco Malfoy, era o que teria. Mas o que Snape tem de determinação, Draco Malfoy tem de orgulhoso. "Infantilidade tola", pensou Snape - "Com o nariz empinado assim, perderá muitas oportunidades". Snape lembrou de como fora bom ter o garoto em seus braços e beijar os lábios de Draco. O rosto assustado do jovem bruxo, porém repleto de prazer... Snape não era burro e percebera que Draco realmente havia gostado. Esconder isso ou negar seria tolice pura. Ignorância. Severus Snape sorriu com ironia. O feriado havia sido péssimo, mas chegara a hora de agir...  
  
* * *  
  
Após o jantar daquela noite fria, Draco se levantou com seus guarda - costas particulares e dirigiu-se à sala comunal da Sonserina para refletir sobre o dia. Não com aqueles dois participando, eles nem saberiam como refletir. Queria pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Não conseguira se concentrar em uma única aula. Mas o que o distraía não eram festas, ceias ou presentes de Natal. Nada relacionado ao feriado. Este, aliás, não fora nem um pouco relaxante. Só um assunto dominou sua cabeça durante todo o tempo: Severus Snape. Não era novidade para Draco que havia se apaixonado pelo mestre de Poções. Já sabia desde que entrara em Hogwarts que amava o professor. Nada de novo até aí. O que estava intrigando era a lembrança da detenção. Muito mais que uma lembrança, aliás... Podia ainda sentir os braços que o haviam envolvido, a boca que o dominara, e, principalmente, o olhar profundo e até caloroso do professor para ele. Será que Snape pensava nisso ainda? Ou fora para ele só diversão? Não, não Severus Snape... Draco o via como alguém experiente, inteligente, incapaz de um ato baixo como usar alguém. O fogo ardeu nos olhos claros de Draco quando se lembrou tão intensamente do beijo que quase o sentiu. E pensar em Snape era tão perfeito que praticamente havia se esquecido do orgulho idiota que tinha. Mas voltando de seus devaneios, logo tentou se corrigir. "Foi um beijo e nada mais. Gostei do contato, e não da pessoa. E não passa disso", pensou com o nariz mais empinado que nunca. Mas o arrepio que o absurdo deste pensamento causou em seu corpo não passou despercebido por Crabe e Goyle. "Tá com frio?" "Não, seu tonto! Se tivesse pegaria minha capa!"  
  
* * *  
  
Snape caminhava calmamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, uma última olhada para se certificar de que todos estavam nos dormitórios. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar nas proximidades da sala comunal da Sonserina ninguém menos do que Draco e seus seguranças, Crabe e Goyle. "Espero que estejam se dirigindo às suas camas" disse com severidade. "Ah, sim... Claro, professor"disse Goyle morrendo de medo. Neste momento, Draco olhou bem nos olhos de Snape e falou: "Podem ir vocês dois na frente. Eu vou depois." "Mas..." "Não discuta, Goyle! Vá!" E os dois voltaram rapidamente ao dormitório. Snape olhou para baixo, nos olhos provocantes do jovem Malfoy. o garoto parecia mais arrogante que nunca, com os braços cruzados e a cabeça levantada. Um leu o que o outro pensava. Mas o silêncio ninguém quebrava. Decidido, Snape deu uns passos á frente e pegou o rosto de Malfoy entre suas mãos , puxando-o para cima e fazendo o garoto encará-lo. Draco na hora empalideceu mais ainda e arregalou os olhos, ficando com aparência inocente. Snape puxou o rosto de Draco mais ainda para cima, fazendo o pescocinho pálido do garoto ficar totalmente esticado. "Olhe bem em meus olhos e atreva-se a mentir", a voz de Snape era calma e fria. Draco gelou e seu corpo jovem tremeu com aquela voz. Tentou falar mas palavras não saíram. Ficou olhando para cima, assustado e confuso, nos olhos do professor. Este sorriu maliciosamente. Puxou Draco bruscamente e o beijou. Agressivo e desesperado, o beijo não durou muito, pois o garoto começou a sufocar. Snape deixou que ele tomasse fôlego, largando o garoto finalmente. "Não pode me enganar facilmente, criança. Tenho mais vivência que você". Draco, já recuperando a respiração normal, não entendia. Como Snape podia saber disso? Como o professor tinha certeza do que ele, Draco Malfoy, queria? Seu plano era fingir que o professor não significava nada. Plano furado...Notou que Snape o encarava, mas havia compreensão naquele olhar maduro. E, neste momento, Draco Malfoy baixou a cabeça. Seu orgulho cedera finalmente. Mas o objetivo de Severus Snape não era humilhar o jovem Malfoy. Aproximou-se novamente e acariciou o rosto pálido de Draco, que fechou os olhos com prazer. "Seria ignorância negar isso, não concorda, sr. Malfoy?" Agora os dedos de Snape deslizavam pelos cabelos de Draco, fazendo um carinho meio rude. Puxou-os com firmeza, fazendo a cabeça de Malfoy ir junto. "Sim, acho que seria..." - respondeu o garoto, agora colocando os braços em torno do pescoço do professor. Este, decidido,passou as mãos em volta de Draco e o ergueu do chão, carregando-o pelos corredores adentro enquanto o jovem Malfoy perguntava aonde iam. Quando Snape não respondeu, Draco se calou, envolto novamente por aquela sensação de conforto e segurança. Encolheu-se no colo do mestre de poções. ***************************************************************************  
  
Com um suspiro, Draco Malfoy se encolheu mais em sua capa verde. Mesmo com as janelas fechadas, o ar estava gelado. E ele nem podia acender a lareira. Não deveria nem estar acordado, mas não pensava em regras agora. O dia havia sido entediante e repetitivo. O que o salvara desta chatice cotidiana de aulas fora o pensamento da madrugada anterior. Que lembranças boas... até certo ponto. Draco se recordava de ter sido levado nos braços de Snape até as masmorras, frias e desertas como sempre. Mas Severus Snape não era uma pessoa de palavras doces e românticas, nem um pouco. Envolvera Draco em beijos possessivos, abraços sufocantes (mas perfeitos para Draco) e, principalmente, olhares penetrantes e significativos. Sim, significavam que não era preciso palavra alguma. A confirmação de que Draco precisava estava nos olhos negros e brilhantes. A madrugada prosseguira assim, com contatos, olhares e conversas. Snape falara com ele. Começara assim: ***************************************************************************  
  
O corpo delicado de Draco pegava fogo. Estava sentado na mesa de Snape, o professor lhe beijava o pescoço. O garoto gemia. Quando Draco achou que aquilo ia em frente, Snape parou e beijou sua testa com ardor. Levantou o queixo do garoto e ficou um bom tempo o observando. Intrigado, Draco tentou levar as mãos às vestes de Snape, mas este segurou firmemente seus pulsos. "Professor... Sem largar os pulsos do jovem Malfoy, ele disse "Típico de você, Draco. Não sabe a hora de parar. Sorte que eu sei." Aquilo o irritou. Qual era o problema, porque haveriam de parar agora? Tentou livrar seus pulsos, conseguindo fazer o professor apertá-los mais ainda. Foi quando resolvera usar a sedução. Sorriu atrevidamente para o mestre das poções, e, com um leve movimento, deixou sua blusa escorregar para o lado, deixando à mostra o ombro pálido. "Este tipo de conduta não funciona comigo, sr. Malfoy. Como já disse, precisa aprender quando parar." Draco não queria implorar nada. Seu orgulho sonserino seria muito abalado por isso. Mas aquele modo irônico de Snape o chamar uma vez pelo nome e outra pelo sobrenome e o comportamento meio rude o estavam excitando. Tentou fazer voz de pouco caso. "O que nos impede de prosseguir?" "Sua idade", foi a resposta fria e direta de Snape, que agora soltava os pulsos frágeis do garoto. Ficaram marcados, visivelmente. "Acha que sou o que?! Criança? Posso lhe mostrar que não, professor." "Não lhe pedi que mostrasse coisa alguma. Quero que respeite esta decisão." Magoado e nervoso, Draco cruzou os braços numa atitude infantil e não quis encarar o professor. Começara aí a "conversa". Snape, achando graça na atitude de Draco, se aproximara bastante do garoto, ficando cara a cara com ele. Levantou o queixo do jovem, beijando-lhe a testa novamente. Nunca se cansava disso. O garoto se irritou muito... "Beijinhos na testa. Acha que só tenho idade para isso? Não entendo, professor!" Snape fez carinhos nos cabelos quase alvos e nas bochechas pálidas de Draco. "Porque isso é tão importante para você? Será que não vê além disso?" Pego de surpresa pela pergunta, o jovem Malfoy abriu a boca mas não saiu som algum. Respirou profundamente, procurando manter a calma até que as palavras lhe voltassem. "Não sou vulgar a ponto de ver apenas sexo na frente. Mas não sou nenhum pirralho, estou excitado e sei que o senhor também está." "Já disse que não farei nada com alguém tão jovem, sr. Malfoy. Ainda não tem maturidade para isso. Mas posso lhe mostrar algo tão satisfatório quanto... E assim dizendo, Severus Snape simplesmente abraçou Draco, envolvendo com firmeza o jovem em seus braços. Draco sentiu uma mão de Snape lhe acariciando com amor os cabelos. Encostou a cabeça no peito do professor, sentindo o coração dele bater acelerado. É claro que o mestre das poções tem também um coração, pensou.Agora Snape beijava sua cabeça, e o garoto fechou os olhos, procurando sentir na alma a intensidade daquilo. Compreendera naquele momento que sexo não era necessário para sensações. Sentia a relação de sua alma com a de Severus. Olhoo nos olhos intensos dele. Sem dúvida, Snape pensava o mesmo. Beijaram-se novamente, agora com mais vontade, sendo que um já conhecia bem a boca do outro. Snape o abraçou pela cintura, e Malfoy pôs as mãos nos ombros do professor. Ficaram assim mesmo após partirem o beijo, Snape o enlaçando com um olhar possessivo. O professor o ergueu do chão, colocando- o em cima de uma mesa alta, de madeira escura. "Quando você crescer, conversaremos sobre issi novamente." Draco se irritara novamente e Snape desta vez o mandara de volta pra cama... **************************************************************************** ** Draco sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar-se do "beijo" de boa noite que Snape lhe dera à força (pois Malfoy ainda estava irritado). Voltando à realidade, olhou para o relógio, percebendo que a madrugada corria. A sala comunal da Sonserina estava gelada e vazia. Severus Snape não demoraria a aparecer, verificando, como sempre, se todos estava dormindo. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. "Ora, ora, se não é o jovem sr. Malfoy fora da cama tão tarde. Terei que tirar apenas 10 pontos de minha própria casa ou vai me obrigar a tirar mais, desobedecendo minhas ordens?" Draco sorriu malicioso e arrogante. "Mas eu o estava esperando, professor... "Para discutir um assunto já encerrado?" "Discussão não é comigo. Tenho outros métodos de conseguir o que quero... Mas antes que pudesse terminar o que ia dizer, Snape o prendeu na parede verde/prata pelos pulsos, imobilizando o corpo de Draco com o seu próprio. "Melhor não me convencer, Malfoy. Ou vai ter o que quer, de um jeito que não quer." Assustado, Draco tentou se livrar sem sucesso das mãos de Snape que o prendiam firmemente contra a parede gelada. "Que péssimo aluno você é, sr. Malfoy. Não prestou atenção ao que eu lhe disse ontem. Acho que só o tempo lhe ensinará." E olhando fixamente para Draco, Snape o beijou com violência, raiva, amor, preocupação, tudo misturado. Dominado, Draco correspondeu ao beijo que clamava sua boca inexperiente. Snape o largou e sorriu irônico. Gostava de Draco, de verdade, mas ele tinha que deixar de ser mimado, ou ficaria insuportável. Não é culpa dele, pensou. Lucius o criou assim... é um idiota! "Professor!" Draco chamou pela segunda vez. Snape se perdera em pensamentos. "Sim, Draco?" "Quero tornar a vê-lo às noites, mesmo que me ache muito jovem para... você sabe." "Fico satisfeito que tenha entendido o recado finalmente, sr. Malfoy." Será que realmente entendeu? pensou Draco sorriu e retirou-se para a cama. Desde que pudesse ficar com Severus, esperaria o tempo que precisasse. Sim, tentaria esperar. Snape observou Draco até este entrar no dormitório. "Claro que quero vê-lo sempre", murmurou muito baixo. "Só não imaginei que você aceitaria uma relação sem sexo, Draco. Espero que realmente tenha compreendido que quero mais que isso de você..." 


End file.
